villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SerpentBeasts
SerpentBeasts are the main villains in the NES video game The 3-D Battles of World Runner. Each SerpentBeast appears at the end of a level. The leader, Grax, appears at the end of the eighth and final level. The video game's protagonist - a space cowboy known as Jack - is determined to end the SerpentBeasts' reign of terror. SerpentBeasts Purple SerpentBeast Purple SerpentBeast is also the weakest SerpentBeast. It relies entirely on ramming speed. Purple SerpentBeast's body is colored purple. However, the body can change from purple to yellow whenever Purple SerpentBeast is damaged. Purple SerpentBeast will die if its body turns completely yellow. Mecha SerpentBeast Unlike Purple SerpentBeast, Mecha SurpentBeast is more brutal. Mecha SerpentBeast is also much faster than its predecessor. Mecha SerpentBeast's body is colored blue. Whenever Mecha SerpentBeasst is damaged, its body will turn from blue to yellow. If the body turns entirely yellow, Mecha SerpentBeast will die. Dark SerpentBeast Dark SerpentBeast's body is colored completely black. The color of Dark SerpentBeast's body enables it to blend in with the sky. However, Dark SerpentBeast's body will redden if it is damaged. Dark SerpentBeast will die if its body turns completely red. Ogre SerpentBeast Ogre SerpentBeast is colored completely white.and its body is composed of snow. Ogre SerpentBeast is much tougher and faster than ts predecessors. The outline of Ogre SerpenstBeast's body can transition from white to red. The change in color is an indication that Ogre SerpentBeast is coming closer towards death. Ogre SerpentBeast will die if its body is completely red. Green SerpentBeast Green SerpentBeast's body is colored green and appears to look like a frog. Green SerpentBeast is also faster than all of the previous ones. However, Green SerpentBeast's body will still will change color whenever it is damaged. Green SerpentBeast will die if its body turns completely brown. Cyclops SerpentBeast Cyclops SerpentBeast is colored pink and has only one eye. Cyclops Serpent It is still able to move very fast. Moreover, Cyclops SerpentBeast has a very durable body. However, the body can still be damaged. Whenever Cyclops SerpentBeast's is damaged, its body will change from pink to orange and then back to pink. Cyclops SerpentBeast will die if its body turns completely green. Lion SerpentBeast Lion SerpentBeast's is colored orange and its body possesses the head of a lion.. Lion SerpentBeast is able to move forward, backward, and sideways. Lion SerpentBeast is also able to move at a very fast speed. However, Lion SerpentBeast can still be damaged. As a result of the damage, Lion SerpentBeast will lose parts of its body. In fact, Lion SerpentBeast's body can be damaged to a point where only the head remains. Like Cyclops SerpentBeast, Lion SerpentBeast will die if Its body turns completely green. Grax Grax is the leader of the SerpentBeasts. As leader, Grax is the strongest and fastest SerpentBeast. Despite Grax's toughness, it can still be damaged. Grax has only one weak point: its tail. Grax will shrink in size If its tail is damaged. During the same time, the color of Grax's body turn from grey to yellow until it dies. After Grax perishes, Solar System #517 becomes peaceful again. Category:Giant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Genderless Category:Shmup Villains